Schnozmors true father
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Schnozmor gets a letter from his father, and he is sent on a scavenger hunt. Will he learn from his fathers past over who he truly is, and will he find his 'birth mother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Schnozmor's true father

Quanktumspirit: "I've had this sequel idea to the tale: 'Answers' by Danny 'sGhostGirl, for a while. And I got his/ her permission to write it."

Danny's GhostGirls reply: 'Oh, wow. Sure. Go ahead. :) I'm sure your version of what all happened in his father's past is way less convoluted than the idea in my head. Haha. But yeah. That's cool. I'm glad my story could inspire you! I'd love to read it whenever you get around to posting it, too!'

Intro: Schnozmo is still confused as to who he really is. That is until he reached his 15.000th birthday that a letter and a book written by his father leads him back into his dads past. Will Schnozmo find his 'mother' and understand why his dad didn't abort him?

* * *

It was a nice November morning in Dimsdale. Timmy turner just woke up as he saw Cosmo and Wanda floating with pure smiles over their faces. Poof floated next to his parents a little annoyed.

"Oh morning guy's, what's wrong?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo clapped excited, "Timmy do you know what day it is today?"

"Mmmmh let me think, another boring school day?" Timmy asked annoyed.

"Nop, it is Saint Martins day, the 11th of November and my brothers, 15.000 birthday. We are all invited to his birthday party in Fairy world." Cosmo explained happy.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "That long nosed clown doesn't even deserve a party, just last week he manèged to steal a sand clock from father time."

"Come on Wanda, don't be such a stick in the mud, I'm excited to see him again." Timmy said.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy vanished off to Fairy world.

* * *

The Party wasn't that festive or happy at all. Especially that the 'party boy' Schnozmo didn't look like he was having any fun at all.

He was constantly questioning himself over who his mother is. He remembers what his mother told him years ago, that his dad had a one night stand with some one else and was conceived that way, and that she had no interest in finding out who his mother is.

But Schnozmo was darned interested, he even interviewed every single woman that could potentially fall into being his mother, heck even the Tooth fairy got asked if she could be his mother. But No one was, everyone, even the boys have done DNA tests to find the truth out, but all came back negative.

The only one who knew who he truly was, must be his father. But his dad was dead, and will never be able to answer for him these questions.

As Schnozmo cut his cake and shared it out between everyone, suddenly a very handsome dressed Fairy appeared at the party. Schnozmore and every one else blinked, they were sure no none would miss the party out, but this particular Fairy looks like he would rather rot in hell then celebrate something as pointless as ones birth.

"Sorry to burst in like this, are you Schnozmore Justin Manola Cosma?" The man asked.

Schnozmore blinked and nodded his head, "Yes that is me. Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Dr Kennet Trammel, I am your fathers lawyer and he asked me to read his 'last will' out to you on your 15.000 birthday. If you are willing to hear him out." Dr Trammel explained.

'My father's last will? But that was read out decades ago. I think this has something to do with his past... m... maybe my real mother.' Schnozmore thought and became a bit excited.

He poofed himself and the lawyer on two chairs, the lawyer nodded and unwrapped the decades old letter. Schnozmore noticed he had a briefcase with him, from it the letter flew out and a box, that box contained a single sapphire diamond ring.

Mama Cosma blinked as she saw the ring, "That is not your father's engagement ring or wedding band. Ours was a matching ruby and emerald rings."

"No it is not, this is Schnozmores heritage from him. He was sure if he would leave it with his other things that that ring would be handed over to some one he doesn't wish it to have, he specifically asked me to guard the ring and make sure only Schnozmore would get it, no one in the entire Fairy Universe was to have this ring except for himself and his eldest child. Anyway Schnozmore are you willing to hear him out?" Dr Trammel asked Schnozmore.

The Fairy nodded his head, 'this will be interesting.'

"Ok, the first document, writen by Papillary Cosmo Julius Cosma. Hello fellow Fairy reader, Papillary here, I am writing this 'scavenger hunt' of a will out because I love playing pranks and this is pure genius. Anyhow, this will goes to my eldest child Schnozmore. Here is his first clue: 'The ring is just step one... to my true song.' Schnozmore, if you accept the challenge I promise you, I will explain everything to you as you follow every clue, each part will lead you deeper and deeper into my past." Dr Trammel read out.

Everyone blinked. Schnozmore looked at the ring confused, this will be interesting.

"I accept the challenge father," Schnozmore said and set about thinking the clue over.

'The ring is just step one... to my true song.'

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Who is now Schnozmore's 'mother'? Well review to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 The clue leads to Anti-Fairy world?

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Schnozmore and every other Fairy in Fairy world blinked confused. Papa Cosmo's clue didn't make any sense. What song?

Suddenly as a light from the sun light shone on the ring Schnozmore almost jumped out of his skin. The ring was absorbing the light and then reflected on a piece of paper. It drew a Anti-Fairy singer. Anti-Juniper, a very well known singer.

Her music was world famous in Fairy word and Anti-Fairy world. Schnozmore looked at the image confused, was Anti-Juniper the singer his father adored?

Schnozmore shook his head, "One thing is clear, I won't find my 'mother' in Fairy world. Maybe the singer: Anti-Juniper is or was a world famous singer in Anti-Fairy world and could be my potential mother."

Jorgen von Strangle rubbed his head, he lead Schnozmore to the edge between Fairy world and Anti-Fairy world before allowing him to enter.

"Find your true past Schnozmore, just be careful." Jorgen warned him.

Schnozmore nodded his head, he packed in a few supplies and flew threw the barrier into Anti-Fairy world.

* * *

Just as Schnozmore entered the darker side that is known as Anti-Fairy world, he saw it looked a lot more like some sort of festival.

All the Anti-Fairy's flying around were dressed in old Victorian outfits and a stage was set up in the far east.

Schnozmore flew up and found Anti-Cosmo, he was dressed as a old writer and currently teaching his son about the Victorian language.

"I say dear friend, your writing of the biblical world is getting to you." Anti-Cosmo said happy.

Foop looked up and saw Schnozmore, "Dear man which I know as my father, we have an acquainted visitor gracing us with his presence. Speak oh Fair Fairy from Fairy world, to what does the Middle Aged Anti-Fairy world can do for younga?"

Schnozmore blinked, "Sorry to disturb you, um... King Anti-Cosmo and Prince Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. I humble peasant Schnozmore would like an acquaintance visit of your fair singer: 'Anti-Juniper'. My diseased holy father has left me her poster behind and I wanted to know what it was about or means."

"Well Schnozmore, very well done. And sure, come she is just at the back of the stage." Anti-Cosmo said.

Foop applauded for Schnozmores attempt at speaking in an old language. As Anti-Cosmo and Schnozmore reached a 'compost toilet' made out of sturdy wood, they stood back and Anti-Cosmo knocked against the door.

"Patience." Came from inside the toilet.

As Anti-Cosmo and Schnozmore waited another 2 minuets a pumping sound came, the door opened and out came the Anti-Fairy singer: 'Anti-Juniper.'

"Good afternoon fair Anti-Juniper, Schnozmore wishes an audience with you under 4 eyes, of that is aquaintante to your time table?" Anti-Cosmo explained.

Anti-Juniper looked at her calender and shook her head, "Sure, but I can't do it now, I have a show to put on, good Schnozmore, do please sit at a bar table in the centre area of the field, enjoy the show, some food and wait until I'm finished. Then I may have a discussion with you about that poster."

Schnozmore nodded his head and Anti-Juniper vanished on stage. Schnozmore flew to the table as asked and got a pork sandwich and a red wine cup to drink.

Anti-Juniper appeared on stage, she was now dressed in a fine pure white dress. And as she opened her mouht her song flew freely out. Then violins and harps were played, filling Anti-Fairy world with a relaxing and happy mood.

After her wonderful performance Anti-Juniper flew back down from the stage and flew up to Schnozmore. He smiled and applauded for her grand performance.

'If she is my birth mother, then I can understand why my father has fallen for her, she is incredibly beautiful, talented and friendly.' Schnozmore thought.

As Anti-Juniper had her meal she looked back to Schnozmore, "Anyhow, you had a question about Papa Cosmo correct?"

Schnozmore nodded his head, "Yes, did you have a thing for him?"

"No I didn't, your father was just a fan of my music, he and... um... his 'friend' were my biggest fans, they collected every music album, every book I wrote, they visited every concert no mater how far they had to travel for it or how much it would cost. They wouldn't miss seeing me play at anything. But I can tell you this,... before his death Papa Cosma asked me to keep something special of his, and that is your third clue as to who you are looking for." Anti-Juniper explained.

She flew to her caravan and got a egg timer out. She handed it too Schnozmore and he blinked, as she turned the clock Schnozmore gasped, what first looked like it was fine white sand turned to dark blue.

It was timed to be 5 minuets, as the last second of the grain fell threw the sand was dark blue, Schnozmore turned the clock again and it turned back from dark blue to white sand.

"Interesint, thank you Lady Anti-Juniper. I'll see what he is trying to tell me with this. And if I do work out what he means then I'll let you all know." Schnozmore said.

"Good luck," Anti-Juniper said.

Schnozmore nodded and flew with the sand clock back to Fairy world.

* * *

Once Schnozmore got back Jordan von Strangle and Mama Cosma flew up to him.

"So did you find your mother?" Jorgen asked as he closed the door.

Schnozmore shook his head, "No, but I got his next clue, the sand clock and I think I have to go tomorrow to the Anti-Fairy sea side to see what it means."

"Just be careful." Mama Cosma said. "I may not be your birth mother, but for the love of you father I do worry about you."

Schnozmore nodded, seeing as the day was over all the fairies poofed themselves back home. Once home Schnozmore had his dinner and left to bed, wondering what the sea side has to do with his father.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 A monster of a hobby

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next morning Schnozmore got up extremely early. He flew to his wardrobe and got dressed quickly. Then he flew back to Anti-Fairy world and off to the sea side.

Hight above him he saw thousands of stars, he still held the box with the letter inside it to see if something else will happen.

Once Schnozmore reached the sea side he looked around, it was very dark, the ocean was a inky black colour, the sand on the shore was a deadly grey and various animals were still sleeping on the beaches.

Schnozmore read the letter again and again, but nothing stuck out to him. He scanned the beaches and suddenly he spotted a sea shell, with his fathers name on it.

'Hu? A sign from my dad?' Schnozmore thought as he picked it up.

The sea shell wasn't to heavy, but as he sat down with the sea shell on the book, the book suddenly exploded. Schnozmore looked over to it and saw that the Sea shell grew suddenly massive, it reflected as a mirror towards Schnozmore.

He blinked and stared at it, a cloth fell from that sea shell and he understood that he has to clean the shell, maybe then the next clue would come.

Leaving the book open Schnozmore proceeded to clean the shell up. But it then exploded in his face, Schnozmore blinked, poofed up a mirror and cleaned the black soot from it.

"Hahaha very funny father." Schnozmore snapped.

Just as he had the last ash from his face he saw some were dropped on the book, and more words appeared. Schnozmore rolled his eyes and picked the book up again.

"I hope you liked the 'surprise explosion' Schnozmore. Hahaha. I was quite the 'bomb shell' back in my day. Hihihi." Schnozmore read.

He clutched the book harder and wanted too rip it to shreds, but he caught himself and read what else was written in it.

He turned to the next page.

"Well, you understood the 'shell' part now. But despite growing up and being attractive, I had a very hard time deciding who I wanted to be." Schnozmore read.

He blinked and focused back on the book, "For me to continue explaining, fly to the upper cave on that very beach where you are standing. Ok daddy."

Schnozmore looked around and found the cave, he flew it up and landed by the mouth of the cave. He scanned around it and found a mermaid sitting on a rock. She was holding a star fish in her hands and looked up to Schnozmore. She nodded to his book, Schnozmore opened it up and saw the next words were written out in it.

"Hi Schnozmore. I see you've found the Mermaid there. Hold your hand over the book, the object that will be summoned out of the book, give it to the mermaid and she will give you something in return, turn to the next page and place that object in the circle." Schnozmore read.

He found it quite charming, the Mermaid didn't seem to be to interested in him, Schnozmore did as the book asked and out came a white pearl. His eyes almost popped out, he knew himself that pearls were extremely valuable and precious. How the hell did his dad get one and hid it all these decades ago?

But instead of questioning it, Schnozmore picked the pearl up, he walked towards the water and entered it until the water reached his chest, the mermaid swam up to him and accepted the pearl. After inspecting it, she threw the pearl at such speed and accuracy that Schnozmore almost didn't see that it landed on a wave and vanished from sight.

'Well that was useless.' Schnozmore thought mad.

The mermaid returned to him and handed Schnozmore a small fishing hook, he thanked her, swam back to shore and looked back on the page. He stuck the hook down and opened the next page.

"Good job son. And before you ask, no I did not have an affair with mermaids or any sort of fish. But the next page will bring you closer to where your... 'mother' was born and raised." Schnozmore read.

He rolled his eyes, thinking his father was truly just pulling his wings. But he will have to wait and see. The hook opened the next page and the next chapter in his fathers life would show.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I think I will write only two more chapters before closing it off. Please review."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 My 'mothers' revealed

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And yes in this chapter its revealed who Schnozmore's mother is... well in my universe. Enjoy."

* * *

Schnozmore blinked as the next words and adventure flooded out of the book.

"Ok Schnozmore, sorry for pulling your wings all the time and making you fly all over the place. But these things have to be consistent with you: you are A) in Anti-Fairy world, B) at the sea side and you have done everything I have asked you too. The next page is a map... as to where your 'mother' is buried. Go there and wait for a lawyer to find you. He will then explain everything. He is the only one who knows my and your 'mothers' secret. And I hope you will enjoy it. Yours 'truly/untruly' Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma the first (seeing as the second baby is called Cosmo Julius Cosma. The little brat.)" Schnozmore read.

Schnozmore looked up and rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

But he did find a map, and after getting lost 4 times, and flying for over 3 hours he did find his 'mothers' grave, as promised...

But something was confusing to Schnozmore, it was now Sunday afternoon, and where the map showed him the body of his 'mother' was buried, instead he found Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop at that very grave sight.

"Anti-Cosmo? What are you doing here?" Schnozmore asked him confused.

Anti-Cosmo looked up after cleaning his dead fathers grave, "Taking care of my dead fathers grave, and you?"

"Looking for my mother... my dad wrote here in this book that the grave is placed 13th across and 130th in height." Schnozmore explained as he pointed to the map.

"Oh,... wait father, isn't that your dad's grave?" Foop asked confused, "The one we just cleaned?"

Schnozmore blinked, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop lead Schnozmore to the grave, and true even as Schnozmore counted all the graves threw, this grave was the one his father was pointing out to.

Schnozmore read what stood on the sign, "Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma... born 13th December 19348 BC, died 13th February 10729 BC, beloved father, ruler over Anti-Fairy world and friend. You will forever be hated in all eternity..."

Anti-Cosmo scratched his head, "What has my fathers grave got to do with you searching for your mother?"

"I have no idea," Schnozmore said scratching his head, "But my dad's journal is indeed pointing to this grave."

"I know," Anti-Cosmo said, "We could ask my father's administrator what this all means. He was one of my fathers closest friends, so he might know a thing or two."

Schnozmore blinked but nodded his head, the Anti-Cosma and Schnozmore poofed to the Administrator's office and found Anti-Robin, 'who Anti-Cosmo's father instructed to look after his fortune'.

Anti-Robin blinked and looked at Schnozmore, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

"Um... good day. What can I do for you?" He asked confused.

Schnozmore rubbed over his green hair a bit worried, "Well, (begins to re-tell his adventure) And he said, that... that apparently Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma is my... my biological mother? But that can't be, he's a man."

"Ah that would explain some things, may I read the book?" Anti-Robin asked.

Schnozmore blinked, but handed the book over anyway, Anti-Robin pulled a second book out and scanned it over, he compared notes at the speed of light and only 4 minuets later he was done.

"Well, your father has written the truth out. And if you still don't believe me, here. Your father... or fathers, have asked to do a DNA test with each other as proof over their affair with one another." Anti-Robin explained.

Schnozmore picked the letter up, it was completely sealed up, carefully he opened it and read over the lines. These lines revealed to him the truth... the absolute truth too his routes...

"Papillary Cosmo Julius Cosma (mother), Anti-Papillary Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma (father), Schnozmore Justine Cosma (son) to... 99.999% confirmed." Schnozmore read out.

Anti-Cosmo blinked, "So... Schnozmore is my half-brother?"

Anti-Robin nodded his head, "Yes, there is no way around it. That is your true 'mother/father' Schnozmore."

Schnozmore blinked, tears built up in his eyes as he sat down. So... whiles Cosmo has Mama Cosma and Papa Cosma as his real parents... his real patents were... Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo senior.

"O... ok, thank you Anti-Cosmo... I think I need time to process all this..." Schnozmore sighed.

Raising his want Schnozmore poofed himself back home. But not before getting another letter from his dad, well daddy's.

* * *

At home and after explaining to Fairy world who his dad was together with during his conception, Schnozomore took the last letter and flew to his couch.

Carefully he opened the letter, and felt tears falling from his face.

It was a image, a real image of Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Cosmo holding hands and smiling, together sitting on a bench and drinking tea.

'I can't believe, that all these Friday the 13th during their lives, not one of them came forward to me to tell me that they were my real parents. Or... was there a reason for the secrecy?' Schnozmore asked himself.

He remembers finding a letter from Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo, so maybe he could explain it out to him.

Schnotzmore picked Anti-Papa's letter up and un-wrapped it carefully, reading every well written line.

My dear Schnozmore,

I see that your father has told you the truth now.

Yes, everything he wrote is the truth, I was the Fairy/Anti-Fairy he had sex with and conceived you.

But there is another part to the tale.

As your father wrote too me about a week after the intercourse with the news he was pregnant, I was thrilled.

I've always wanted a family of my own. I congratulated your father on the news and wished him the best of luck.

However his next letter shocked me, your father wrote to me that he wanted to abort you. He wanted to kill you too keep our relationship a secret.

I was so mad that I wrote back to him not to even think about looking at abortion books in how to have you killed. I told your father if he didn't want this child then I was going to adopt you myself.

He is only to carry you threw the 9 months of pregnancy, then on the next Friday the 13th he was to hand you over to me.

But during the 9 months your father and 'mother' managed to patch that rift back up again, and as you arrived they were still thrilled for you.

I was some what happy, and as the next Friday the 13th came I flew down to see you.

Believe me, your father told me your name and how old you were, which to our 're-meet' you were about 2 months old.

I felt very proud and protective over you. But your father thanked me that I managed to talk him out of having you aborted.

I told him he would have done the same if it were the other way around and wished him the best of luck. He smiled and we shared one last kiss.

About 13 years later your counterpart was born. I used your father seeds to get your counterpart and grew him up with the same love and care you were brought up in.

I love you Schnozmore, I just wished me and your father could have had the courage to come out of our shells earlier, but we were unsure how you would react without knowing the entire circumstances around this relationship.

But now you do, and you will forever be our son. No matter what anyone else ever says.

With love, your father/mother: Anti-Papillary Anti-Cosma.

Schnozmore sighed and smiled a bit, as he put back the letter into the envelope he smiled. For the first time in years he's felt complete again.

Sure Papa Cosmo was the only Fairy in all of Fairy world who has ever accepted him for who he is, but now Schnozmore also knew why. It was because he was to a small percentage Anti-Fairy. The biggest enemy in all of Fairy world.

Schnozmore promised to himself and his two fathers, that he will do the best with his life and keep their lives as a reminder of his own. Now he knew what to do.

* * *

Quanktumspirit snickering. "Sure short. But this is how I wanted to end it. Thank you all who have read and reviewed it."


End file.
